The Davina Diaries
by D3shadowhunter
Summary: This is just a bunch of stories about the little witch, Davina Claire, from The Originals. Each chapter will be a different story. The stories do not go in any kind of order.
1. Chapter 1

**{Takes place after Davina has come back to life and moved in with the witches. After Episode 17: Moon Over Bourbon Street.}**

Davina walked into the small diner and sat down in a booth. She sighed heavily and looked around for Josh. This was the only thing good about her life now, these small meetings she got to have with Josh. Being with the other witches was tiring and she didn't know how much more of it she could take. She had promised Josh that she would practice her magic again but it still felt wrong to her every time she did it. And it didn't help that Monique critiqued everything she did and looked at her with eyes full of hate and jealousy.

"Hey D", Davina looked up to see Josh had slide into the booth across from her.

"Hey Josh" she replied with a small smile.

"How's the witchy stuff going?"

"Good, I guess. We learned how to light candles today. Monique wasn't too happy when I got mine on the first try."

"She's just jealous because she's not the most badass witch there is."

"Neither am I" she let out a small laugh and then sighed, "I just don't understand, we used to be such great friends."

"Well if she doesn't want to be your friend, than screw her" Josh said with a grin. Davina couldn't help but laugh. Josh always knew how to make someone smile.

"You know what you need", Josh said with a mischievous grin, "a little fun. I'm going to take you to a club!"

"I'm sixteen; I can't go to a club."

"Sure you can. Come on D, it's not like you will be drinking or anything, I just want you to hear the music" he said, looking at her with pleading eyes. She sighed, looking up at him and having to give in.

"Fine, we'll go. I guess I could use some fun." Her answer made him smile wide as he held his hand out for her to take. She took it and smiled, walking with him to the club…

When at the club, Davina couldn't help but look around. There were people everywhere, people drinking and people dancing, people just having fun. There were a lot of different colored lights that seemed to light up with the music. The music was so loud; Davina could barely hear herself think. It was nothing like the classical music she was so accustomed to listening to. She looked up at Josh and he grinned, holding out his hand again for her to take. She sighed and took it, letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

"Isn't this music great" Josh had to scream for her to hear.

"No," Davina replied honestly, "it's loud and obnoxious." She would rather listen to Mozart any day. Josh laughed, starting to dance around. Davina watched him and couldn't help but smile, he wasn't a bad dancer. She herself was another story; all she could manage was to bounce up and down. She felt out of place, like she didn't belong here. Josh looked up at her and let out a laugh.

"Just let the music take you. Don't care what anyone else thinks. Just be a fool and have fun" Josh said as he took her hand and started to dance. She sighed, letting his words sink in. Slowly, she started to feel the rhythm of the music and started to dance with it. Before she knew it, Josh and her were dancing all over the place, probably looking like a bunch of fools but they didn't care. They were having fun, for once in such a long time, she was having fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**{Finally got around to writing another story! :D So, like it says in the description, these stories don't really go in any kind of order. So this one takes place before the harvest and all that. When Davina is still in high school. I played with the theory about Davina being able to see the future. Hope you like it!} **

My hand ran over the paper as I finished the last few sentences of the essay. The bell rang as I set my pencil down.

"Place your papers on my desk as you leave" my English professor said as a dozen teenagers rushed to the door. I placed my finished essay on his desk and walked out of the door, ready for my next period. Monique was waiting for me outside the door.

"How do you think you did?" she asked as we walked down the hall.

"Great, it really wasn't that hard", I replied, "What did you think?" By the face she was giving me, I knew she thought otherwise.

"It was okay" was all she said. By that time we had reached the door to my next period, music. Unfortunately, Monique and I did not share the same class.

"See you later" I said as I started to walk into the room.

"Say hi to Tim for me" she said with a smirk before she walked away. I couldn't help but blush slightly. Tim was my best friend and also the boy that I had had a crush on since I was ten. And there he was, standing across from me with his violin rested under his chin. I sat down at the piano bench as I listened to Tim warm up. I loved to hear him play his music. He had been playing ever since he was little, making him an expert on the violin. I could say otherwise for me and the piano. I had only started playing the piano last year after Tim begged me to join the band. Even though I couldn't play that well, I enjoyed playing and listening to the music the other kids played on their instruments.

Our director took us through a few songs before it was time to pack up and get ready for our next class. Tim was putting his violin back in its case when I walked over to him.

"Hey" I said as he picked up the case and looked up. He smiled, making me return a smile.

"Hey" he replied, "You're really getting better on the piano."

"Thanks. I guess I owe you for making me join."

"I'm still waiting to collect" he grinned and I couldn't help but laugh. The room soon filled with the sound of the bell.

"How about I walk you to your next class" Tim says. I smile and nod, not letting on to how excited I was.

"I would love that"

Tim and I walk down the hall together until we reach the art room. Art was one of my favorite classes but I would rather stay in the hallway with Tim over art any day.

"Draw me something nice" Tim says with a smile.

"Who said I was drawing something for you?" I say with a small laugh as I walk into the room.

I walk over to my art station and pick up one of the pencils on the easel. Today was Friday or what my art teacher liked to call, "Freedom Friday", which meant there would be no assignment today; we were free to draw whatever we wanted. I was thinking about drawing a portrait for Tim when my mind suddenly filled with images. The pencil I had picked up now ran across the paper. I had no control over what I was drawing; my hand drew what my brain saw. The images were not clear, just bits and pieces of different frames. I saw an African American man that I did not recognize and then the image changed to blood, then to a dagger and then back to the man. My hand scribbled on the paper as the images played out in my head. I closed my eyes, waiting for the images to stop and my hand to slow. Finally, the images stopped and so did my hand. I opened my eyes to see my art teacher staring at me with concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay Davina? Who is that you are drawing?" she asked. I looked up at the picture, recognizing the man from the images. I looked up at my art teacher, saying the word that came to mind when I laid eyes on the picture, "savior".


	3. Chapter 3

**{So this story actually connects to the chapter 2 story. It takes place right after that story so this is all before the harvest and everything. Sorry my chapters go from being in first person to being in third person. I haven't decided which I like better. Feel free to leave a review letting me know which you prefer or what you think of my stories so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It ventures into a little about Davina's parents}**

As soon as Davina walked into the kitchen, she knew she was in trouble. Her mother was standing by the sink, arms crossed, with the telephone sitting beside her.

"Your school called" her mother said as Davina set her book bag down. She had been dreading this conversation all day. After the incident in art, she knew the school would call her mother. Her art teacher had been pretty worried about her, she had apparently been calling her name for several minutes before Davina opened her eyes and acknowledged the outside world. It didn't help that she hadn't had any explanation as to what had happened, who she had been drawing and why the only word she had been able to say about the drawing was 'savior'.

"I'm fine" Davina said to reassure her mother. She hoped that her mother wouldn't drag this into a big ordeal. She didn't really feel like talking about the incident but she knew her mother would want to know every detail.

"Let me see the picture"

Davina nodded in compliance, going over to her book bag and retrieving the picture she had drawn in art class and handing it over to her mother. Her mother looked at the picture for several minutes, examining it. Davina stood patently, watching her mother and wondering if she recognized the man.

"Do you know who it is?" she finally asked.

Her mother shook her head, "No". Davina couldn't tell if her mother was telling the truth or not.

Her mother finally took her eyes away from the picture and looked up at Davina and smiled.

"This is good news. It means your powers are coming in. And just in time too."

Davina wasn't as excited about her powers as her mother was. She had never really been that excited when she had found out she was a witch. Not as excited as Monique had been when she found out she was also a witch. Monique thought it would be fun while Davina thought otherwise. Davina had seen it as a means of driving her away from Tim. She knew she couldn't be a witch and be with Tim too. It wouldn't work out, just like it hadn't worked out for her father and mother. Tim would leave as soon as he found out she was a witch, just as her father had.

"Just in time for what?" Davina asked her mother.

"The harvest" her mother answered.

"What's the harvest?"

"It's a ritual to help us maintain the flow of magic. It takes place every three hundred years and this year happens to mark three hundred years from the last ritual."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Her mother walked over to her, placing her hand on Davina's shoulder.

"I believe you are going to be a powerful witch. You have a lot of potential Davina" her mother said with a smile. "I believe you will be picked for the harvest."

Davina was confused and not sure what to make of her mother's acknowledgement. She wasn't sure what the harvest was and whether it was good or bad to be chosen for it. By the look her mother was giving her along with the smile on her face, Davina could only conclude that it was good. For once, her mother looked proud of something she had done. Well, something she was apparently going to do.

"How do you get picked?" she asked.

"The ancestors will choose. Witches your age will be gathered and the ancestors will tell the elders which four girls they want. You will learn more about it at the gathering. For now, this is all you need to know."

Davina nodded, not knowing what to say so she decided to stay quiet. She didn't know much about the harvest or what it consisted of, all she knew was that she wanted to be chosen for it. Not for herself but for her mother. Her mother never seemed to be proud of anything she did but by the look her mother had in her eyes, Davina knew her mother would be proud if she was chosen for the harvest.


	4. Chapter 4

**{So I know I said these stories were not going to go in order but I changed my mind and got a good idea for a continuing story. So the story for chapter 1 kind of seems random but oh well. So this story takes place shortly after the story in chapter three. This story takes place at the first stage of the harvest, where the girls are chosen. Hope you like it! Feel free to leave reviews} **

Davina looked over at the other girl wearing a long white dress, just like her, and smiled.

"Ready?" she asked the girl, Monique Deveraux. Monique nodded, the excitement showing on her face.

"My mother says it's a great honor to be chosen for the harvest. I hope I am chosen" Monique said with a smile. "And you are too" Monique added as she looked over at Davina.

The day had finally come for the first stage of the harvest. Today they would find out which four girls would complete the harvest. Davina's own mother had told her that being chosen for the harvest was a great compliment. That if you were chosen, you would help the lives of all future witches. Davina hadn't seen it as much of a thrill so far. She had already been made to take a break from school just to prepare for the harvest. And if she were chosen, she would have to take an even longer break. She hadn't seen Tim in weeks. And yet, although she cared deeply about these things, she couldn't help but be excited for the harvest. She wanted to be chosen and she wanted her best friend to be chosen along with her. They would be great witches together, making both Davina's and Monique's mothers proud.

One of the elder witches came to escort Davina, Monique and the other girls out to the yard. They all kneeled in front of the elder witch as she spoke.

"Today you gather here for the harvest. Your participation will bring your families strength and health. If you are chosen, you will be forever celebrated as saviors of the community" the elder witch began as she walked in front of us, looking down at each girl. The elder then took out a dagger and went to the girl on the far right and made a small cut in her palm.

"To be reborn, we must make sacrifice" the elder said as she cut Monique's palm. Monique repeated the words back to the other witch. The elder then moved on to Abigail.

"To be reborn, we must have faith" the elder said as she cut Abigail's palm. Abigail then repeated the words back to the witch. She then moved on to Cassie, cutting her palm like she did the others.

"Do you have faith in the harvest?" the elder asked the girl. Before Cassie had a chance to answer, another voice rang out.

"Not for a second" yelled the voice that Davina recognized as Monique's aunt, Sophie Deveraux. Monique turned around and looked at her aunt.

"Sophie?" Monique said in a questioning voice.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked the elder witch.

"Saving the community you renounced" the elder replied.

"You are all ridiculous", Sophie spat, "Monique, seriously?" Sophie said as she looked down at her niece.

"My mom told me I had to" Monique said in a quiet voice, not wanting to upset her aunt.

"Yeah well your mom and I are going to have words" Sophie said in a disgusted voice as she walked away.

Davina didn't understand why Monique's aunt was so worried about the harvest. The harvest was good, it would save the community of witches which she was a part of. Sophie seemed to be the only witch that was against it. Why was she against it? Davina wondered. Davina put the thought of Sophie Deveraux out of her mind as the first step to the harvest was continued. The elder witch went to the other girls in the line and made a small cut in their palms. The witch finally made her way to Davina. Davina held out her hand willingly as the older witch made a small cut with the end of the dagger. The cut only stung a little bit and soon ceased to hurt at all.

The elder witch stood with her arms outstretched for what seemed like forever. Finally, the witch opened her eyes and began to walk over to the line of girls. She first went over to Monique and touched her forehead, then to Abigail, then Cassie and finally to Davina. All four girls stood and made a line behind the girls who were not chosen. Davina couldn't help but smile along with the other girls. She had been chosen for the harvest. She looked down the line and saw Monique and smiled at her. Monique and she had been chosen for the harvest. They would both be saviors.


	5. Chapter 5

**{Finally finished the next chapter to the story. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming! Hope you like this next chapter. It explores a little how Davina and Monique's friendship went downhill. Hopefully will have the next chapter up soon which will be the actual harvest ritual} **

The next few weeks were filled with intense preparation for the harvest ritual. With each day came more to learn about the harvest ritual. Davina found out that herself and the three other girls would be put into a peaceful sleep like state until the reaping, where they would be reborn. Davina was not afraid of what was going to take place and neither were the other girls. They were told that in this peaceful sleep, they would be guided by the ancestors. Davina saw it as an honor to get the opportunity to not only meet the ancestors but to have them guide them in her use of magic. Davina didn't know much about her magic or how to use it. So far, it had only brought pain.

Davina had already found that controlling her powers was a great struggle. Every emotion she felt seemed to get transferred onto her powers. She didn't know many spells; the other witches were too focused on preparing for the harvest then teaching about magic. They told Davina and the other girls that they would learn to use their magic after the reaping. Davina only wished they would teach her a little on how to control them. One day she was thinking about Tim and how upset she was about not being able to see him and the next thing she knew all the faucets in the house were running, flowing water everywhere. Even simple things such as breaking her pencil when trying to draw set off her powers. This wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fear of hurting someone she cared about.

She was sitting with Monique when this fear became a reality.

"Are you afraid?" she asked Monique, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, about the harvest.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Just a small cut on the palm like at the choosing ceremony and then we are asleep and with the ancestors" the other girl replied.

Davina nodded, that part of the ceremony not being what she was afraid of. She was more afraid of what she would miss while she was gone, or in better words, who she would miss. They would be with the ancestors for several months before they were reborn. Davina was excited to get to meet the ancestors but part of her didn't want to let go of the world she had here, even if it was only for a little while.

"What about our life here? Do you think we will miss it?" Davina asked.

"There is nothing to miss. We are witches Davina, we don't need to worry about things so mortal", Monique replied.

"There is not anything you will miss? Or anyone? What about school?" Davina kept on. She needed to find that part of Monique that felt the same way she did. She needed to know she was not alone.

"We will see everyone again when we are reborn. There is nothing to miss. I am not like you Davina. I will not miss school; I did not particularly like it in the first place. I'm not good at everything like you are" Monique said as her voice started to rise.

"I'm not good at everything" Davina replied, not seeing where this side of Monique was coming from. This only seemed to make Monique angrier.

"Yes you are! You outdo me in everything! You get better grades, you can draw and you can play the piano. I finally have a chance to do something better then you and you are not going to take it away from me. We are doing the ritual and when we are reborn I will finally be good at something. I can feel it, I am going to make a great witch" Monique spat at her.

Davina had never seen this side of Monique before. They had always been such great friends, never fighting before. She wondered how long Monique had felt this way. How long had she been jealous of the things Davina did? She hadn't wanted to make her friend feel this way. Davina found herself getting angry by the things Monique said. Why had she suddenly turned everything into a competition? Davina was just trying to live her life, not outdo anyone. Monique had made it seem like her unhappiness was all Davina's fault.

As the anger filled Davina, so did her power. Before she knew it, the edge of her bed was aflame and so was Monique's hand. Monique screamed and jumped off of the bed. Davina jumped off too, afraid and not sure how to stop the flames. She looked at the flames, trying to make them go out. They soon did go out but not because of her own doing. She looked over at Monique, not sure what to say. The anger was plain on Monique's face.

"I'm sorry" Davina pleaded, walking over to Monique. As she got closer she could see the burn marks on the other girls' hand. Monique shook her head and took a step back.

"It's fine, just leave me alone. I'll see you for the harvest ritual tomorrow" Monique said as she walked out the door. Davina didn't follow her, she didn't know what she would say if she did catch her. Davina had never meant to hurt Monique. She didn't want to hurt anyone and now she had. She just hoped that once she was with the ancestors tomorrow, she would learn to control her magic and she would make things right with Monique.


	6. Chapter 6

**{Finally got around to writing the next chapter of my story. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for everyone who's stuck around and favorited and reviewed my story, it means a lot. This chapter takes place at the harvest ritual. As always, feel free to leave your reviews on what you think. Hope you like it!}**

Davina stood at the front of the line, waiting for the elders cue for her to move forward. Today was the day, in less than an hour they would be with the ancestors. Davina turned her head and tried to make eye contact with Monique but it seemed Monique was avoiding her. Davina had hoped to get a chance to talk to Monique about what had happened but the chance never came. She wouldn't have the opportunity to set things straight with her best friend till after the harvest.

Davina was given the cue to start walking and so she did. She couldn't help but feel like a princess. The grave yard was filled with witches, all there to see the next part of the harvest take place. As she walked she saw her mother standing in the crowd with a proud look in her eye, smiling at Davina as she walked by. This was the first time she had ever seen her mother look happy.

"Our magic fades as our ties to our ancestors weakens over time. Accept this offering as a sign of our faith" Bastianna says as we walk to our places and then kneel before her. Then it was time for the four elements to be called. Bastianna went to each girl and touched their forehead, leaving a black mark on all four girl's heads.

"Earth, to connect us to our ancestors" Bastianna says to call upon the first element.

"Water, to heal the community" Bastianna continues.

"Wind, to carry you to your ancestors and back".

"Fire to purify" Bastianna finishes as a flame appears and she goes over and places her dagger inside.

Davina knew what would come next and she was ready. Bastianna would make a small cut in each of the girl's palms and then they would peacefully sleep as they traveled with the ancestors. But that wasn't what happened.

Davina watched as Abigail walked forward. She wasn't afraid, none of them were, they had been rehearsing this for weeks.

"No, stop, Bastianna stop." Sophie yelled from the crowd. Davina still had no idea why Sophie wanted to stop the ceremony. Her mother had said it was because Sophie was a non-believer and because of that, Sophie wasn't truly one of us.

"Bastianna, you have to stop. Please don't do this" Sophie pleaded. Davina turned around to see another witch run towards Sophie and cover her mouth. Davina thought this a little strange but she tried to not let it worry her. She turned back to Bastianna.

"To be reborn you must sacrifice. Do you have faith?" Bastianna asked and Abigail nodded her head. Abigail held out her palm for Bastianna to make the cut. Bastianna grabbed Abigail's hand and instead of cutting her palm, she slit Abigail's throat. Davina was soon filed with fear as she screamed out along with the other girls. This was not what was supposed to happen, they had been lied to.

Davina tried to run away but was stopped by a man behind her. He held onto her arms tight so she couldn't move. Tears ran down Davina's eyes as she watched Cassie get drug forward.

"No" she repeated over and over again, but no one listened. No one even tried to stop it. Bastianna brought the dagger to Cassie throat. Cassie fell to the ground alongside Abigail's lifeless body. Davina screamed out but to no avail. Not even her own mother was going to stop this slaughter it seemed. Davina was scared, she could see her life coming to an end. She wasn't ready to die, especially in this way.

Monique was drug forward as Davina screamed louder. Monique was her best friend and she couldn't watch her get killed. She tried to run forward to help her friend but she was pulled back.

"No, help her" Davina screamed, turning to her mother. Her mother turned away, not making eye contact with her. Davina could hear Sophie's screams mixed with her own but it was no use, no one was going to help. Just as Davina thought it was over, a group of men jumped into the yard and started breaking the necks of the witches around them. She saw their fangs and how some of them drank the blood of their victim and knew they were vampires.

This was their time to escape. Davina turned back around to find Monique when she saw another elder pick up the dagger and slit Monique throat.

"No! Monique! No!" she screamed, tears running down her face.

"No! Let go of me!" she yelled, trying to get out of the grip of the man holding her. She pushed her head back, making contact with the man's head. He loosened his grip on her and she ran free. She turned back around to see one of the vampires snap the neck of the man who was holding her.

"I got you" the vampire said as he went over to her and put his arms around her. This man had saved her life and she didn't know how she would ever replay him. Tears continued to run down her face as she remember her friends and how they couldn't be saved. She looked up to see Sophie holding on to Monique's body. She put her arm out towards Monique. The power that was inside Monique flowed out and went inside Davina. Davina could feel the power now inside her. She now held her own power along with the power of the three other girls.

Davina knew she was supposed to die for the harvest to be completed and for her friends to be resurrected. But how did she know if any of it was true? They had lied to them about the ritual so they were probably lying about being resurrected. She would never see her friends again.

She let the vampire take her away to the second story of a church. He told her his name was Marcel and that he would keep her safe. When they got to the church, Davina stood still in the room. Pictures of what happened that night ran through her mind.

"No one's going to look for you here. It's only for a little while, till I can get you out of town to someplace safe. For now I can get you whatever you want. What do you like to do?" Marcel said.

Davina looked at him, "Draw" she said in a soft voice. She still couldn't get the images out of her mind. Monique's still body came to her mind and she knew she needed to do something to get revenge on the witches.

"An artist huh, that's cool. Okay, I can buy out Vincent's for you tomorrow. Maybe get you some curtains, or–"Marcel was saying before Davina stopped him.

"Marcel….. you know what I really want….. I want to make them pay" she said, looking him in the eye.

Marcel nodded, "We will" he said.


End file.
